


From Madame to Mom

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: When Chris’ nephew came to live with her, he turned her life upside down. This story is a sequence of drabbles about Roy-boy and his mom.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 1 of @moms-made-fullmetal-2019: Is this real? 

** _Chapter One: Nightmares_ **

Chris bolted upright in her bed and wiped her sleep-filled eyes. 

_What was that?_

A loud scream was followed by loud sobs.

“I want my Mom! Where’s Daddy?” 

It took a moment for her foggy brain to register it was her newly-orphaned nephew two doors down. 

_Poor kid. _

She stumbled out of bed, an anxious knot in her stomach. She didn’t understand kids, never planned on having one and yet she had somehow become a mother to a grieving little boy. She was out of her depth. She stepped into the hall, hoping somehow that one of her girls had risen and gone to the boy. Vanessa was one of her youngest but she had a soft spot for the boy. Anyone would be better than her. Seeing none of them, she forced herself to go down the hall to the crying child.

_ Will I make it worse? _

She stopped at the door, her hand hovering over the handle.

She swallowed. She wished Thomas was here. He was always good with kids and from what little she could get from the boy, he and his father were very close. She had not seen her brother in years before he died. Their only correspondence was through sporadic letters and she only met his Xingese wife once when Roy was a toddler.

_For goodness sake, Chris, cuddle my little boy for me, won’t you?_

_I'll try, Thomas, but I’m a poor substitute._

She steeled herself and opened the door. The child was sitting up hugging his pillow to his legs. He rocked back and forth keening. Chris didn’t remember making the decision but she swept across the room and gathered the boy into her arms. He dropped the pillow and clung to her instead. She was careful to avoid his sling.

“Aunt Chris,” he whispered.

“Yeah, kiddo.”

“Is this real?”

She rocked him in her arms. “You had a nightmare. Want to talk about it?”

“N-not a nightmare,” he said, his whole body trembling, “That night. I was in the car.”

Her heart ached for him. 

“You’re safe now, Roy-boy, you’re not there.”

The paramedics said he saw his parents die in front of him. He survived with little more than a broken wrist and deep cut to his head. Between the paperwork and travel, it had taken two weeks before she could even take him home to Central with her.

He sniffled and looked up at her with wide wet eyes. “Are you real?”

Chris frowned. “What sort of question is that? Of course, I’m real.” 

He nestled against her chest again. “Good - I wanted you to be real.”

She was terrified - she was completely out of her depth here. She tried to keep her voice even. She was all this poor boy had and she knew she was nowhere near enough. 

“I’m your real Aunt Chris,” she reminded him, trying to keep her voice light. She saw his lip twitch slightly. She continued, “and this is your new home. You’re safe, Roy-boy.”

“Are you going to give me away?” he asked in a small voice.

She furrowed her brow. “Why would you say that, kiddo?”

He lifted his head and looked her in the eye. “I hear things.”

She might have a word with her girls to watch what they said. It looked like her nephew might be just as gifted at surveillance as her girls. 

“You’re not going anywhere, kid.” She bit back a smile and ruffled his hair. “Never mind the girls.”

His face broke into a smile. It might have been a small one but it was the first real one she had seen from him since he moved in.

“A word of advice, though, nobody likes a snoop, Roy-boy.” 

He shrugged, “Well, it’s ok if nobody knows.”

She chuckled. Maybe this boy was little more like her than she thought?

“Do you think you can go back to sleep?”

“Can you read me a story and stay until I fall asleep?”

She looked at his hopeful face. How could she say no to that? This boy was going to be a heartbreaker - she knew it.

_To be continued..._


	2. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris reflects on flame alchemy and what sent Roy to Ishval as well as the things he did there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two prompt for Moms Made Fullmetal Week
> 
> Prompts: Birth/Death/Everything Changes (I think I managed to fit all three in but one at a push - the birth of an alchemist you could say).
> 
> Relationships: Roy Mustang and Chris Mustang
> 
> Warning: ANGST. Sorry.

**Chapter Two: Mistakes**

It started with the uniform. 

Chris realised now that she should have seen it coming. Roy-boy was quite taken by the gallant military officers pedalling heroic tales of adventure and chivalry. Of course, the boy’s head would be tuned. She should have kept him away from the bar because that’s where he met them all. Grumman was the real culprit, she was sure. Her Roy-boy was always an idealistic little brat. Too smart for his own good and too foolish in many other ways. 

The alchemist she sent him to was as anti-military as they come, and she had hoped he would disabuse the boy of the notion that the military was there to fight for the innocent and to be a hero. She had seen enough soldiers drinking their demons away to know that it was so far from that.

She had watched him graduating, a proud smile on his face and she couldn't help one of her own. He was a good kid, ambitious and wanting to change the world. Just too young and naive to realise that the world wouldn’t bend to youthful idealism. 

_“I want to fight for Amestris, protect her people.”_

His burning ambition of becoming a state alchemist was quenched when Roy mentioned the military and his Master refused to give him the secrets to his research. Roy-Boy persevered and looked for an alternative speciality. Still, she knew the older alchemist had sewn the spark of curiosity in Flame Alchemy and it had not abated. She didn’t know how he convinced the man in the end.

_"I have it, Aunt Chris, the secrets to Flame Alchemy.” _

But how could Flame Alchemy be for the people? She felt unease but his excitement was palpable until the orders came to send him to the front. All state alchemists were sent even if they had only recently graduated. Why else would they send him but in order to wreak havoc? Such destruction at the hands of a young boy. She heard the rumours, heard of the reputation he had earned out there. It filled her with grief for the boy she knew, disgust at his actions and fear for him. He was a human weapon, his finely honed alchemy used to annihilate the enemy although there were heroic stories of how he fiercely he protected his men.

The boy came back, a man. His eyes were haunted and he looked older than his years. She could see the heavy weight of his sins on his shoulders and she couldn’t forgive them, It wasn’t her place. She put a hand on his shoulder and drove him back to the bar. 

She sent the girls away and it was only the two Mustangs when they entered the parlour. Roy sat down on the couch while she fixed him a drink.

“I’m glad to have you back, Roy-boy.” She handed him a glass of whiskey and sat down beside him. He looked like he needed it. Most soldiers did. She would have to watch him though lest he drowns himself in alcohol. 

“Thanks.” His smile was forced. She suspected from the dead look in his eyes that he would have preferred to die out there in the desert. She could feel a heaviness in her chest that she was sure he felt and then some. His smile faded and his face crumpled. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. She felt him shudder underneath her touch and then he cried. 

“I know.” Chris Mustang knew despair and she hated to see it in her nephew. 

They all called him a hero and he called himself a monster. But to her, no matter how changed, he was still Roy-boy.

_To be continued..._


	3. Those Eyes See Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy notices that Chris is paying too much attention to Hawkeye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is my contribution to Day 3 of Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2019. This one is fluffy with sulky Roy, spirited Riza and nosy Chris to make up for my angsty prompts.
> 
> Prompt: I need answers
> 
> Relationship: Chris Mustang and Roy Mustang with strong hints of Royai
> 
> A note: This is based not that long after Roy has returned from Ishval and the team hasn’t been together very long. Therefore, Riza isn’t “Lieutenant” yet and he addresses her as Hawkeye.

**Chapter Three: Those Eyes See Too Much**

Roy shouldn’t have let his aunt and best friend trick him into having a birthday party. What was meant to be a quiet drink with Hughes and Hawkeye at his aunt’s bar had ended up being an excuse for his whole team to have a booze-up. Chris and the girls weren’t much better because she had closed the bar for the night. So that meant, there was no escaping the party and he knew that his aunt and the girls had been dying to meet the only woman in his team, his old friend, Riza Hawkeye. He gritted his teeth as he saw Vanessa wrap an arm around a clearly uncomfortable Hawkeye. He should go over there and rescue her. Or would that make things worse?That choice was taken away from him by the sudden appearance of Havoc. 

The blond put a drink down in front of him. “We’re drinking to your health.” He jerked his head towards Roy’s half-full glass. “Drink up!”

“Thanks for the drink,” Roy said. 

The other man nodded. “I think Madeline likes me.”

Roy chuckled. “If you say so.”

Havoc sent him a look of betrayal and then looked over his shoulder.

“Hey Hawkeye, you’re a woman,” the blond said as she joined them. Roy snorted at Hawkeye’s pinched expression. The other man either didn’t notice or didn’t care. “Madeline likes me doesn’t she?”

“I have no idea,” she said cooly. “Why don’t you go ask her?”

Havoc clapped her on the back. “Great idea.” 

Hawkeye and Roy watched him go. 

“Honestly,” she muttered. She sat down beside him and searched his face. “You’re looking glum for a party in your honour.”

Roy shook his head. “Am not.”

Normally, he would have no problem being the centre of attention or at least pretending that he was. Still, he had been looking forward to spending the evening with Hughes and Hawkeye. Chris was supposed to be working but instead, she was watching Hawkeye. Roy didn’t like it. 

Hawkeye put a hand on his arm. “Earth to Roy?” 

If the light touch didn’t jolt him out of his haze, then the use of his given name did.

His lip twitched. “Are you drunk, Hawkeye?”

She frowned and he wondered if she even realised what she said. Her eyes looked a little unfocused and her cheeks were pink. It was adorable. He gulped and shut that thought down before it could go anywhere. 

“Never had you down for a lightweight, Hawkeye.”

She rolled her eyes. “You have a lot of catching up to do, sir. Try having a drink instead of sulking in the corner.”

He grinned. “Well, I have no bodyguards tonight, someone has to watch my back and theirs.” 

Hawkeye leaned in slightly towards him and Roy held his breath wondering what she was playing at. She picked up the untouched glass of whiskey Havoc had brought Roy.

She lifted it to her lips. “In that case, I think I better drink this.” He stared at her, his mouth gaping as she slipped away from the table with his glass. He was still watching her retreating form when Chris joined him at the table.

“Hmmm.”

Roy knew that look: Chris’ arched eyebrow, keen eyes and pursed lips. “Hmmm- what?”

He moved over to let her slip into the chair beside him. 

“I want answers,” she said simply.

He kept his face impassive. “Answers to what?”

“Why, Miss Hawkeye, of course. I remember when you came home from Master Hawkeye’s home and when you weren’t gabbing about alchemy, it was Miss Riza this and Miss Riza that.”

Although he could feel the warmth in his cheeks, he kept his voice even. “What is there to know? We’ve known each other for a long time and she works for me.”

“Hmm.” Chris pulled on her cigarette. “Sure, I’d believe you if you weren't staring at her every five minutes.”

“You’re imagining things,” he lied. “We’re friends.” 

“Sure you are, Roy-boy. I have eyes.” She fixed those eyes on him. “Be careful. That heart of yours will get you into trouble if you let it.”

He crossed his arms. “I’m not an idiot.”

“Sure you’re not.”

Roy glared at her. “Stop mocking me.” Her teasing was not welcome.

She put her hand on his arm. “You wear your heart on your sleeve, kiddo. I’m not sure if I would prefer she share your feelings or not.”

He sighed. “Can you just not, Chris? You’re reading too much into things anyway.”

“Be careful.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “Now, get up and quit sulking.”

“Funny, that’s pretty much what she said.”

To be continued...


	4. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy’s feeling lonely in light of his team being reassigned and spends the night with his Aunt in her bar remembering some of the things he learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 4 prompt for Moms Made Fullmetal: Learn/ Teach 
> 
> I am supposed to be running this thing and I’m late :)

**Chapter Four: ** **Solitude**

Roy sat at the bar nursing a brandy. The other patrons at Madame Christmas’ establishment had long since left. He wasn’t ready to return to the solitude of his home. Ever since Fuhrer Bradley tore his team apart and took his Lieutenant hostage, he spent far too much time alone in his office. He almost longed for Havoc’s pathetic whining about his dates, Breda’s smelly tuna sandwiches, Falman tapping a pen on the table and Fuery’s incessant chattering. Who was he kidding? He did long for it. Even Edward barging into his office would be a welcome relief to the monotony. Most of all he longed for his Lieutenant’s calming presence. At least, he saw her from time to time when they passed in the corridors or occasionally had lunch. Still, they couldn’t stop to talk very often. They had eyes on them. He clenched his fists. Bradley better not hurt her because if he did, he would roast his ass like he did Lust. He swallowed the remains of the glass.

“Time to head, Roy-boy.” He looked up and met his aunt’s gaze. “I have to get this place cleaned up.” 

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Her expression softened. “If you think you’re too drunk to get home, there’s always your old bedroom.”

His lips twitched. He was nowhere near that drunk but he could tell his aunt was giving in an out. Despite what everyone thought, Madame Christmas was a softie but it was a secret he had been sworn to as a child.

“Why don’t I help you clean up?” He stood up looking around as he did so. His morose mood must have chased off Vanessa and Valerie who had been helping behind the bar. Turning back to look at Chris, he lifted an eyebrow. “Where do you want me?” 

She chuckled. “Just like old times, you can be my trusty glass collector.”

As a teenager, Roy had earned money collecting all the glasses and listening in to snippets of conversation as he walked around. 

Learn their names and keep your head down. Let them think you’re not a threat. Then bust em good when they least expect it.

Chris and the girls were good teachers. Grabbing a tray he started gathering the glasses. He cultivated his mask of the womanizing, lazy Colonel here. Many of the dates were her sisters and her regular visits here were seen as business. It was funny how people could forget how powerful his alchemy was until they were reminded. He thought he preferred the condescension compared to seeing the terror in their eyes.

Oh, Mustang’s such a dog. He’ll chase any skirt. It’s down to his team’s hard work that he’s come so far. 

He had thought he had hidden his ambitions pretty well but it seemed Fuhrer Bradley had seen behind it. 

Roy put down the tray of glasses on the counter a bit harder than he intended. 

“Watch it, Roy-boy,” Chris scolded.

“I think that’s all of them.”

“You could give the tables a wipe then.” She turned her back. “I’ll get you a basin and a cloth.”

Roy looked around again to make sure he had not missed any glasses. His eyes landed on the piano in the corner. It had been ages since he had played. He walked over to the piano and pulled up the covering. It still looked the same. He wondered if it was played very often anymore. Chris made him play to entertain the guests as soon as he mastered it. It took to it relatively quickly although his impatience almost made him give up. Chris wasn’t having it though. He was glad for that. He used to love playing the piano.

A small smile on his face, Roy sat down on the stool in front of the piano. He ran his fingers along the keys. It had been a long time. He flexed his fingers and started to play. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the music.

He sensed Chris walk up behind him but she didn’t say anything until he finished the piece.

“Been practising?” she asked.

He shook his head. “Still got the touch, huh?” He let out a chuckle. “I can’t remember the last time I did this.”

“You should get one of these for your house.”

“What would be the point?” He shrugged. “There’s just me and I am hardly ever there anyway. I just go home to sleep.”

His life would never be simple. He would never have a family. He was going to get to the top and then make sure that he and all his fellow soldiers were trialled for their part in Ishval. If he even lived that far. Right now his priority was making sure the Homunculi’s plans failed spectacularly.

He cleared his throat. “How about a drink for the road, Chris?”

Her lips twitched upward. “Finish cleaning those tables and it’s a deal.”

He stood up and bent at the waist. “Aye, aye, ma’am.”

She hit him with the hand towel. “You owe me a few tunes on the piano for that.”

Roy grinned, he was in no rush. Besides, his real home with the people he loved.

To be continued...


	5. Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris goes to see Roy after the events of the Promised Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Day 5 of Moms Made Fullmetal: Comfort/Anger/Release (I’m so late.)

**Chapter Five: Believe**

When Chris had last seen her nephew, she said she was leaving Central. And she did but she didn’t go very far. How could she when her nephew was being stubbornly noble again? Roy-boy had always been a risk-taker even as a kid, especially when it came to helping people. He climbed trees to save cats and got in fights to protect his friends. But it wasn’t all noble stuff. He had quite the temper and spoke without thinking; He got himself in messes with his sharp tongue. Roy-boy was responsible for every single grey hair she had. One of her girls had offered her a place a stay in a nearby town away from the coup but close enough to keep an eye on proceedings. Her nephew had his own network of intel but she had provided him much of that which meant she could take advantage of it too.

When news of the skirmish ending reached her, she prayed that Roy had survived. She was a hypocrite - she wasn’t a religious woman. Knowing him, she assured herself that he probably would come back to her in a body bag just to spite her. By the time she reached Central again, news that Mustang and Briggs troops had defended King Bradley against others hellbent on ending his reign. Her lip twitched at the clever misdirection. They were good. More importantly, she knew Roy was alive. She had to see him.

She dressed in her most conservative clothes and wiped away all her makeup. She wasn’t Madame Christmas anymore, she could just be Roy Mustang’s worried aunt. Hopefully, there was enough of a hullabaloo anyway that nobody would notice her visit. She stopped at the reception desk and asked for Roy’s room number. She had never much liked these drab hospitals. The staff were marching through the corridors and nobody had eyes for her which was a relief. The directions she was given were a little vague and when she reached the ward, she looked around trying to determine the order of the room numbers.

“Are you looking for Colonel Mustang?”

She turned around at the familiar voice to see Riza sitting in a wheelchair, her neck heavily bandaged. She was being pushed by a dark-haired woman.

“Yes,” Chris said. “Are you-”

Riza smiled. “Blood loss - they won’t let me walk around for long.” She looked over her shoulder at the woman pushing the wheelchair. “The chair is completely unnecessary.”

Her companion rolled her eyes. “Oh, shut up, Riza. You know you’re not supposed to strain yourself.”

Riza turned back to Chris. “This is my friend, Second Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina.”

Rebecca stepped out from behind the wheelchair and offered her her hand. “Just call me, Becca. No need to be so formal.”

Chris shook her hand. “Chris Mustang, Roy’s aunt.”

Rebecca’s eyes widened. “Oh!”

“Becca, why don’t you leave us.” Riza locked her eyes on Chris’. “I can take you to the Colonel. Seeing as on my way.”

Rebecca smiled at that and Chris wondered what she was missing,

“Of course,” Rebecca said, her eyes going from one to the other.

Chris took Rebecca’s place at the back of the wheelchair.

“It’s just straight ahead,” Riza said, “the fourth room on the left where Breda is standing.”

Chris could sense an uneasiness or nervous energy coming from the woman as they went down the corridor. “How is Roy-boy?”

“There’s something you should know before you go in,” Riza said. Chris stopped pushing the wheelchair and Riza wheeled around to face her. “It’s his eyes. He’s blind.”

She knew he was injured but she never expected that. Her jaw dropped and blood rushed to her ears.

_Oh, Roy-boy, your eyes._

After she eventually found her voice, she asked, “Is it temporary?”

She looked at the woman’s face and knew immediately it wasn’t the case. A heaviness settled in on her chest.

_It wasn’t fair._

She took a deep breath. “Thank you for the warning, Riza. Anything else I should know? What are his other injuries?”

“His hands are in bad shape,” Riza continued. “He was stabbed in the hands. Otherwise, just cuts and bruises.”

Chris inclined her head. “I imagine he’s taking the blindness hard.”

Riza’s hand went to her bandaged throat. “We told him we believe in him and we’ll follow him anyway but I am sure he thinks he will be forced out. There’s so much work we want to finish.”

“Well, then he’ll just have to prove himself indispensable or ensure someone else will take on his mantle.” Chris gave Riza a hard stare. “You really care about him don’t you?”

The woman had the look of a startled hare and that was enough of a confession. Chris went behind the wheelchair again. She pushed the chair to the room Riza had pointed out. Breda nodded at both of them but he didn’t say anything.

Chris steeled herself to open the door. “Thank you for showing me here.”

Riza blushed. “Well actually, we’re actually sharing a room.”

Chris lifted an eyebrow at that. “How… convenient!” She thought she heard Breda snort.

Riza looked down at her lap. “It’s easier to keep an eye on both of us and I can help the Colonel.”

“You’re his eyes,” Chris quipped and Riza lifted her head.

_That woman is also his heart._

She smiled at Riza and gestured for her to go ahead. Breda opened the door to let them in.

“Who’s there?” Roy called out.

“It’s just me, Colonel,” Riza said quietly, “And your aunt is here.”

There was no answer for a moment before he let out a soft sigh. “Come in, Chris.”

She set her eyes on him. He was sitting up on the bed propped up against the pillow and the wireless was on. It seemed Roy was adamant to keep on top of things. His hands were bandaged up and he looked pale in the light of his hospital. Her breath caught in her throat at his unseeing gaze.

What is Roy going to do now? He was always the man with a vision and now his sight had been ripped from him just like some joke from the universe.

She suspected it had something to do with the Homunculi. She straightened her shoulders and reminded herself that Roy needed her strength.

“Hi, Roy-boy, I’m glad you heeded my warning and you’re not in that body bag.” She saw his lip twitch a fraction. “I’m proud of you, kiddo.”

“I thought I told you to get as far away as you could,” he chided, “but then I should have known.”

She chuckled. “I did leave the city but only went to a nearby town.”

Riza coughed reminding them of her presence. “I’ll give you two some privacy.”

“There’s no need-” Chris started.

Riza cut her off. “I want to go to visit the Elrics. When Becca and I were passing a doctor was in with them. They should be free now.”

“You’re supposed to be resting, Lieutenant,” Roy said.

“I hardly think a visit to those boys is much to worry about.”

He smirked. “I can hear those wheels, so I guess it’s ok as long as you’re in the wheelchair.”

“You’re all so overbearing,” Riza said. “I’m going now, sir.” She rolled her chair out the door.

Chris sat in the chair next to his bed. Not so much a chair as a torture device. She shifted her position to try and get more comfortable.

“I can hardly blame her,” he said softly. “If I was in her shoes, I would be wandering around the corridors too. I’m getting cabin fever stuck in here. And it’s not as if I can do any of the things that I used to do to while away the time.”

“I’m sure you can still chat up women, Roy. That was always one of your favourite pastimes. Tell me which one of the nurses did you bribe to get that second pot of jelly.”

He snorted. “That actually was Lieutenant Hawkeye.”

“Speaking of your Lieutenant-” He turned his head slightly. “Is there something you need to tell me?”

He rubbed his temple. “You’re impossible.”

“Oh, I know. Did you ever wonder where you got it from?”

“Where I got all my bad habits, I’m sure,” he retorted.

Chris put her hand on his arm. “How are you really, Roy-boy. I am not of your subordinates or the woman you’re in love with.”

He dropped his head, “At first, I was just relieved we survived but here I have too much to think. I keep expecting discharge papers once they find out the sight loss is permanent.”

Chris knew his fears were reasonable. Eyes could not be replaced by automail.

“Does it matter?” she asked.

Roy furrowed his brow.

“You’ve always been a fighter, Roy,” she continued, “You orchestrated a coup. Surely, you’re not going to let some idiots in a military uniform keep you from your ambitions.”

His mouth dropped open a fraction and she waited for him to speak. He shook his head and then he smiled.

“At the very least, I have to try or go down fighting.”

_That’s my boy. He’s going to be Fuhrer one day and change this country._

To be continued...


	6. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Roy’s wedding day. Without Chris’ sound advice, he might never have gotten there. Royai of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very late!  
Prompt for Day 6 Moms Made Fullmetal: Family 

**Mother Knows Best**

Roy's hands trembled as he knotted his tie. Staring in the mirror, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. In just a few hours, Riza Hawkeye was going to be his wife. His wife. He would be her husband. He always belonged to her but this would mean putting everything down on paper, making everything official and burdening her with all that came with marrying the Flame Alchemist.

_You’re already burdening her. This won’t change anything._

His priorities were still the same. Make his way to the top, become Fuhrer and give Amestris back to the people. He and Riza made the decision a long time ago to dedicate their lives to their goal. Now they were dedicating what time they had left to each other. 

Every since the Promised Day, things had changed between them. Nearly losing each other had loosened the feelings they had buried deep. It was there in the hospital one night before he got his sight back that she kissed him. Soft and tender. At first. nervous and tentative but once he cupped her face, their kiss became demanding and passionate. 

It changed everything even if nothing actually changed. They were still illegal even if it was the most thrilling and visceral kiss of his life. He still had his goals. She still wanted to protect his back.

And his aunt knew right away. Of course, she knew. He was never good at hiding things from her. “The world is a cold and cruel place. It is okay to take a little happiness for yourselves,” he remembered her saying. 

And when he got his eyesight back and saw again just how beautiful Riza Hawkeye was, he proposed to her, no ring and no plan. He just dropped to his knees and told her he always loved and would love her forever. Her eyes had widened, then her expression hardened and they had argued viciously. Riza was angry that he was tempting her with this and he was hurt by her refusal although he didn’t want to compromise their goals either. He wanted to find a way while she insisted there was no way.

Chris had gotten the story out of him after he first got out of the hospital and foolishly decided to drink himself stupid in her bar. She had taken him to the backroom and wheedled it out of him. 

“Go to old man Grumman,” she suggested, “I’m sure he will grant you both clemency, especially if you tell him now. Your recent blindness might give some sympathy points.”

“But isn’t that cheating, using his relationship with Riza like that?”

“Roy, all’s fair in love and war. See what she says.”

And so, he did. And they swallowed their pride and Grumman’s glee at finding out Roy wanted to marry his granddaughter, at last, meant they were given special dispensation to get married. His only stipulation was that they would have a lavish wedding that he would pay for. That was indeed a high price for such private people, so they planned on a small party for close friends, their real family, for a few days later.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. “Roy-boy? Can I can come in?”

“Come in, Chris,” Roy called. 

The door opened and Chris had a steaming mug in her hand. “Brought you some coffee.”

He took it from her gratefully. “Thanks.”

“You’re a bit jittery, huh?”

Roy’s eyes were like saucers and his face heated. He dropped his head. 

“I don’t deserve her.”

Her lips twitched upward. “I think Riza would beg to differ. She did say yes after all.” She squeezed his free hand. “ And it’s ok to find happiness, Roy-boy.” 

He hoped so because he felt ecstatically happy and he was terrified that something was going to happen to take it all away.

“Drink up, kiddo. Let’s get you to your wedding.”

Roy glanced at the picture on his dresser. It was a candid picture that Hughes had taken years ago of Roy and Riza. He gifted it to Roy with a wink. The then Colonel had rolled his eyes but he had hidden it away. The picture looked much too intimate for coworkers or friends. He and Riza were staring into each other’s eyes and Roy had to wonder if they were always that obvious. 

He tore his eyes away from the picture and smiled. “I can’t believe she’s marrying me.” 

His aunt chuckled. “Let me fix your tie.” Her voice sounded a little hoarse. 

“Are you going to cry?” he teased. She pulled the tie a little harder than necessary but he just laughed. “I’m pretty sure I’m going to.” 

_I’m the luckiest man in the world._

**To be continued...**


	7. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza have some news for Chris. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter of my series for Moms Made Fullmetal. It’s so late but I was determined to finish.
> 
> Day 7 Prompt: Rules 

**Chapter 7: Gifts**

Chris smiled softly and glanced around the room. Jazz music was playing on the record player. Roy was celebrating his 40th birthday party and his friends had decided to throw him a small party with just close friends and family. More than ten minutes had passed since Roy had slipped away from his birthday party and she was wondering where he was hiding. She saw the curtains billowing slightly from a breeze. She smiled and slipped outside onto the patio. A familiar dark head was looking out onto the well-kept garden patch. 

“Roy-boy?”

Roy whirled around to face her. “Chris, what are you doing out here?” 

“Looking for the guest of honour.” Chris’ lip twitched. “You’re still sneaking around.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m hardly sneaking around my own house.”

She winked and waggled a finger. “You’re avoiding your guests. I thought I raised you better.”

He snorted. “I just needed a moment.”

Her expression sobered and she frowned. “Are you alright?”

His face broke into a huge smile. “Actually, I’m really good. I have gotten the best birthday present in the world so-”

She arched an eyebrow and tilted her head to get a better look at him. He looked a little pale but the smile was a genuine one. She had seen enough of his forced smiles to tell the difference. 

“Yes - I am, I promise.” He ran a hand through his hair. “More than alright but a little terrified.” The words came out in a rush. 

_Could it be? _

“Anyway, I’m glad I got you alone,” he continued. “I need to ask you something?” He chuckled again. “And tell you something.”

_Did it finally happen for them at last? _

She arched her eyebrows. “What do you want?”

“Hey!” He held out his palms. “Since when does talking to you mean I want something?”

She winked. “Since you blew up my bar, Roy-boy.”

He stuck out his lower lip in a mock pout. “And you still haven’t forgiven me for that, huh? I bought you a new one.”

She lightly smacked his arm. “It’s not the same, boy.”

“I did keep my promise of not returning to you in a body bag didn’t I?”

“You sure did, but not for the want of trying.”

Chuckling, Roy offered her his arm. “Actually, I think this discussion would be better with Riza. Let’s go find her and save her from Catalina and Havoc.”

* * *

Roy led Chris back inside where they found Riza sitting on the couch, Hayate on her lap. Rebecca was talking her ear off about something.

“Well, well,” Rebecca drawled. “It seems the guest of honour has deigned to return to the party.” 

Roy rolled his eyes. “I needed to get away from you.” The jibe was good-natured and Rebecca gave him the finger. “I am your superior. I could get you court-martialed.”

“I’d like to see you try, Riza will never have sex with you again if you do.”

With that, Rebecca walked off with a smug smile, satisfied she had won the verbal sparring match. Riza and Roy were having one of their wordless conversations which always amused and exasperated Chris. A small smile on her face, Riza stood up and took Roy’s other arm.

“Why don’t we go into the back garden?” Riza suggested. “There’s something we want to talk to you about.”

Curiosity growing, Chris let them lead her through the kitchen. She caught a quizzical look from Gracia as they passed her and she just shrugged. 

Whatever news this is...it must be big.

It was a nice day but it was cool. Chris rearranged her shawl to cover her shoulders better. 

She let go of Roy’s arm and looked at them expectantly. “So, are you two going to put me out of my misery?” 

Beaming, Roy took Riza’s hand. “We’re having a baby.”

Chris’ mouth worked and nothing came out. 

“I’m six weeks gone,” Riza added, “and we wanted to keep this quiet until we knew it was safe to tell people.”

Chris threw her arms around both of them. “I’m so happy for you both. Nobody deserves it more.” 

They hugged her back, laughing. Chris could feel a wetness pool in her eyes and she blinked it away. She released the couple and shook her head. It was wonderful news and something she knew they were afraid would never happen.

“Uh, Chris.” Roy rubbed the nape of his neck. “And well, we were wondering if you would mind if our baby called you Grandma?”

Chris’ eyes widened. “Grandma?” She put her hand to her chest, her voice hitching in her throat. “You wa- want me- Grandma?”

“It’s ok if you don’t.”

To her horror, her eyes were wet. Tears were never Chris Mustang’s forte. She considered Roy a son but she never anticipated this. This gift. 

“No - Roy, I’d be honoured.” She wiped her eyes. “If you’re sure you don’t mind, Riza.”

Riza turned to Chris. “Of course not.” Then she smiled at her husband and squeezed his hand. 

He coughed. “It’s - well.” He coughed again, his cheeks pink. “You’re like a mother to me.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “You are my mother and have been since I was a boy. It just seems appropriate even if I never called you Mom.”

Chris couldn’t help it and she let out a happy sob. “You-”

Roy hugged her “Neither of us is very good at talking about our feelings are we?”

Riza watched them, her lips twitching. “Is that a yes, then?”

“I would be truly honoured,” Chris said.

Riza threaded her fingers in Roy’s. “Good.”

“You both must be so excited.”

Riza smiled. “Yes - we’re so happy but a little nervous because I’m older than most first-time mothers.”

Roy nodded. “And I am worried I’m going to fuck up a kid’s life. I mean, me responsible for a kid’s welfare. And-” He cut himself off and Riza cast him a worried look.

Chris knew what he was thinking. Did they deserve to be happy after everything they had done?

“That child will be so lucky,” she said. “Riza will be a wonderful mother and, Roy, you will be an amazing father. You both fight tooth and nail for those you love.” 

“I’m not a natural like Gracia.” Riza’s voice was quiet, her head bent.

Roy opened his mouth to protest but Chris beat him to it.

“Then you’ll learn as I did. If someone like me, terrified and out of her depth, can manage then you can too.”

Riza lifted her head, eyes shining.

Roy pulled his wife close and laughed. “I never felt like you weren’t in control, Chris.”

“There’s the lie all parents perpetuate,” Chris said, a smirk on her face. “Parenthood means you are no longer the bosses of yourselves. Baby Mustang is going to be the new Chief around here. You lay down all the rules you want but you know they’re gonna break them.” The couple threw their heads back and laughed. “Now both of you quit doubting yourself.”

**Fin**


End file.
